


Hold Infinity in The Palm of Your Hand

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Soulmate marks, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It's not fair.It is not fair and lamenting about it won't change anything about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the kinkmeme prompt: http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=171580#cmt171580
> 
> Title taken from the 'Auguries of Innocence' by William Blake. An excerpt:
> 
> _To see a World in a Grain of Sand_   
>  _And a Heaven in a Wild Flower_   
>  _Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand_   
>  _And Eternity in an hour_
> 
> A Russian translation is up [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5198678). Thank you so much for the effort <3

It's not fair.   
  
It is not fair and lamenting about it won't change anything about it.   
  
Cassian wants to say something. Jyn is looking at him and right now in this moment bathed in the light of their impending doom, there is an eternity of things that he wants to tell her. Cassian does not cry. That is an impulse long since trained and shot out of him. But here with Jyn with the salt in the air, the taste of battle not too far away, all he wants to say is, 'I have waited so long for you'.  
  
The thin lines of her name on his wrist and the cursive of his on hers turns something bitter in him. They are being robbed of possibilities and it turns his stomach to acknowledge that this is what they will have. This is the only future that they will ever see together; a few moments basking in this dying world and the few breaths in between. Will they kiss? What does it matter? Why should it?  
  
Cassian keeps his eyes on her face, on her smile. If this is all there is, then so be it.   
  
Their hands slide together. He pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her. He can feel Jyn's jackrabbiting heart against him. If there is some higher power, if there is even some primeval being listening in, he hopes that if it is at all possible, to have longer with her the next time round. At that thought Cassian closes his eyes, knowing that there could not be anything more perfect than dying in her arms.


End file.
